


Can't Help Falling In Love

by notimetoblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Drabble Series, F/M, Nothing but sweetness here, bucky fluff, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimetoblog/pseuds/notimetoblog
Summary: Series of moments where Bucky just can’t help getting drawn to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!!! Apparently I’m starting a mini drabble series lol. I’m as surprised as you are… trust me. Challenge i set for myself is to keep all parts under 500 words. This part? 319 words! I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading :D

She’s quite a bit away when he spots her. And he’s read about this feeling. He’s seen it portrayed in film countless times thanks to his never-ending need to be somewhat caught up with pop culture.

It’s rather simple, he might say.

Guy sees girl.

Guy can’t seem to stop looking her way.

Because he can’t help looking her way.

What is he supposed to look at anyway, if it's not her?

Is he expected to look out the window of the coffee shop? At the people strolling by- all of them with places to go, all of them rushing past the beauty that exists just several feet away from Bucky.

No, he couldn’t.

Not when her eyes scan the pages of her worn out book, growing wide as she gets lost in the world that was surely made just for her. Not when she keeps twirling that single strand of hair, around and around just like Bucky’s finding himself getting wrapped around her little finger.

Or is he supposed to look at the coffee that’s growing cold in front of him?

Why would he when there’s so much warmth coming from where she sits. That type of warmth that surrounds you, filling your entire heart and soul.

He’s never said a word to her. Doesn’t know her name.

But he can’t seem to look away.

He’s rushing. One thousand percent rushing, but sometimes it’s nice to give into beauty. Enjoy the softness of the light, the softness of a sweet voice.

And now he’s not just looking, but his mind wanders, daydreaming of what her voice sounds like.

Maybe in a different world, she’d be reading to him. He’d sit beside her, one hand holding hers, and they could both get lost in the many worlds she builds with her books.

He can’t help it. She’s got a piece of him now, and she isn’t even aware.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy you guys liked the first part!! These have been so much fun to write and well I managed to stay below the 500 word mark yet again! YAYYYYYYYYYY!! This part is 466 words. Nothing but fluffy fluff fluff! Thanks as always for reading!

His first sip of coffee hits his tongue in a warm welcomed stream. It’s sweeter than usual, but after the weeks he’s had away he’ll take all the added unnecessary sugar.

It’s been a while since he’s stopped by the coffee shop. He’s trying to be as functional of an adult as possible and that means, much to his chagrin, keeping himself in shape and paperwork.

So much paperwork. Guess being a ghost for decades eventually catches up to you.

So, the little things in life, the ones he’s learned to enjoy, have taken a back seat.

But he’s here now. In this little coffee shop, enjoying this candy bar disguised as coffee and he can’t help it.

Can’t help the way his gaze wanders throughout the shop looking for something.

Well, someone.

It’s been weeks. Three weeks he’s been away on a mission, another two kept away by his adulting ways.

There’s a slight possibility she’s moved on. Perhaps found another coffee shop that refuses to sell whatever the hell he’s drinking in favor of serving actual, respectable coffee. He’s considered it before; maybe she did too.

But then, at the table beside him, one of the chairs begins to scrape the floor as it’s pulled back.

His heart stills, because how on earth could this be?

It’s like being struck with lightning, and well if you’re lucky enough to survive the first time, what are the odds of surviving a second one?

Guess he’ll find out because this time she’s not across the room. No, this time she’s right beside him.

She rummages through her bag as she settles in, and Bucky knows he should look away.

But he can’t help it.

She’s right there, and his heart is determined to let her hear how fast it’s beating.

He feels no force on earth could pull his gaze from her, but then her eyes flick to him, and a third lighting strike hits him.

Must be some sort of world record.

Now he really can’t look her way. He shouldn’t.

“Hi there,” she smiles, when he finds himself looking again despite the alarms he’s sure ring throughout the entire city.

God could he use a drink of water right now.

A few weeks ago, he had imagined the sound of her voice, but this is unlike anything he’s ever heard.

It radiates, and Bucky is sure he’s mixing up his senses, but he can see how bright it is, how soft it is, how warm and velvety it is. It’s so much more than he imagined.

She giggles at his silence, choosing to focus on the pad of paper and pen she’s pulled out of her bag.

And right there and then, he can’t help but long for the next time she says hi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so sweet on this series! i’m having a blast writing fluffy and shy Bucky. I kept this one under 500 words too.. yay!!!! This part is 490 words (so close lol). Thank you so much for reading!

There’s not much to do and that’s exactly why he likes it here.

There are no mission reports to stress about, no conference calls, no need to use the part of his brain that thrives under intense pressure, always strategizing, always calculating. 

He has half a mind to count the bricks that make up the wall directly in front of him. Would it be entertaining? Probably not. But it would fill free time, and that’s something he hasn’t had in decades. 

Free time. 

Time to fill his mind with something other than gore and cold. A chance to color in the gray and black patches his past has left.

And in comes the color yellow. 

The yellow that brightens the room, that fills even the darkest corner, bringing to life everything it touches. 

She’s radiant. Always is. 

He’s not ashamed to admit he’s mentally high-fived himself a few times. She’s graced him with a greeting a couple of times now, and by some miracle he’s been able to reply. A simple, ‘hello’ but god knows that’s more than he ever thought would be possible. 

He likes to think there’s a sort of silent tradition in place where she takes a seat at the table beside him, greets him, and they go about their coffee drinking morning on their own. 

He’s happy with it. Happy with the way she’s allowed him to feel her warmth up close. Likes how he doesn’t have to imagine the sound of her voice. He likes that she’s right here. 

And he’s lost in his thoughts of her, missing the way she’s standing by him, eyes worriedly scanning the room.

“Sorry,” he hears her voice so close, jumpstarting his heart. “My table is taken,” she whispers, scrunching her nose as she nods towards a man furiously typing on his laptop. 

Adorable. 

And he’s doomed, isn’t he? Because he was too busy thinking to notice that yes, in fact, her usual table is taken. 

“Would you mind?” she continues looking to the chair across from him. “Promise I won’t bother you.”

He swears an hour passes but then he’s finally able to respond hoping whatever he says will flow into a never-ending conversation. One where he can hear her voice forever. 

But he’s not there yet. 

“Of course not,” he tries, cheeks heating up because well, she’s right there. 

Should he pull out the chair for her? Is that still a thing?

He’d have to figure it out later because she’s sat down, and he’s sure she’s out to get him because she’s not only in front of him, but she sends him a timid smile that melts his heart. 

It’s not long before she’s lost in the world she holds at her fingertips. This time he recognizes the book and he can’t help but wish he could tell her about it. Can’t help but wish they could both get lost in that world together. 

Someday, perhaps.


End file.
